Sayuri's Story
by Lost-in-Helix
Summary: Sayuri,est une adolescente amie avec...Des vampires!Ces créatures ont été acceptées dans la société il y a un maintenant un an. Mais depuis quelques temps,l'adolescente fait un étrange rêve et se sens épiée.Par qui?Ou par quoi?...


Prologue:

Nous sommes en 2012. Depuis l'année dernière la population humaine ne cesse de se réduire de mois en mois. Les scientifiques supposent que l'homme disparaîtra de la Terre dans quelques années et qu'il fallait s'y attendre...

Mais ces derniers ont remarqué que depuis les premiers décès, une nouvelle race est apparues : les vampires. Ces êtres tout droit sortis des légendes, ou bien de nos livres de fantasy, sont bien réels. Les savants en dénombrent un peu plus de 10 000, et encore, chaque jours qui passent on en dénombre un peu plus. Le gouvernement a décidé de les intégrer aux humains, et donc depuis à peu près un an, nous vivons en permanence en présence de ces êtres mystérieux. Ne vous méprenez pas, tous ne boivent pas du sang humains pour se nourrir ! En effet il y en a quelques uns qui se nourrissent de sang d'animaux en tout genre.

Les vampires... Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'en rencontrer un ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire mordre par l'une de ces créatures sexy et mystérieuses ?

Tous le monde au moins une fois dans sa vie en a rêvé, moi de même ! Et ce rêve est devenue réalité avec l'apparition de ces êtres mystiques. La première fois que les journalistes en ont parlés j'ai crus, comme bon nombres de personnes ayant toutes ses capacités mentale, que c'était un canular. Mais finalement ce que je croyais être une farce fut réalité. On pouvait dans la rue, le soir surtout, croiser des « hommes » parfaits... Oui « parfait » c'est bien le mot. Une fois que l'on en rencontre un, on ne peut en détacher son regard, comme si l'on était aspiré par une mystérieuse force. Comme un aimant attiré par son double. J'en ai rencontré plusieurs mais seulement un restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ceci est le début de l'histoire de Sayuri Muller... Le début de mon histoire.

Chapitre I:

En ce lundi matin, je me réveillais comme à mon habitude à 06h35 du matin. C'est tôt mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça la vie d'une lycéenne de 16 ans ! Je suis me levée et me dirigée d'un pas décidé vers ma cuisine. Je dis ma cuisine car je vis seule dans un appartement en plein Tokyo. Ne vous emballez pas, je suis seule car mes parents, après mûre réflexion, on bien voulu me laisser aller là-bas pour mes études. Et oui, d'origine je suis française, blonde... Rien d'une japonaise à part le prénom. Mes parents m'ont donné comme prénom Sayuri car je suis née au Japon pendant un de leurs voyages... Et donc ces derniers en bon parents – riche - qu'ils sont, m'ont offert un appartement ! Mais ne nous égarons pas. Donc j'allais dans ma cuisine me préparer un petit déj'. J'allumais la radio, c'était les informations, la journaliste disait ceci :

- « Une famille tout entière est décédée dans la nuit. Ceci, nous supposons, est l'œuvre du DOM. La police scientifique est sur les lieux, elle compte examiner les corps pour essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. En espérant qu'elle aura des résultats... »

- « Fff, Encore ce DOM. J'espère que cette fois-ci il trouverons quelque chose! »Me dis-je pour moi-même en changeant de station de radio.

Je suppose que je dois vous expliquer ce qu'est « DOM »? DOM est le nom que la police à donné aux décès de masse qui ont commencés l'année dernière à travers le monde entier, ça veut dire « Death Of Mass ».Pas très joyeux tout cela n'est-ce pas. Après avoir mangé mon petit déjeuner je filais dans la salle de bain me nettoyer, coiffer etc... Au moment ou je sortais de la salle de bain j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres. J'accourus à la porte la déverrouillai et l'ouvris sur un être magnifique. Après tout c'était normale qu'il soit si beau puisque c'était un vampire ! Il était grand (1m80), ses cheveux couleur caramel atteignaient ses épaules, et étaient sublimes. Ses yeux marrons me regardaient... D'un air bizarre !

« Salut,Reno ! Alors ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Salut... Ouais ça va... Comme un jour de cours quoi ! »

« Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu vas en cours, alors que t'es née y a 150 ans... Pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes. C'est bizarre de te voir sans... »

Il s'arrêta, me regarda avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et s'approcha de moi mettant son visage à 2 millimètres du mien et me dit:

« T'es canon sans aussi... »

Je reculais de 3 pas et, toute rougissante, je lui ai crié:

« Imbécile ! Arrête de faire ça ! C'est hyper embarrassant ! Bouges pas de là je vais chercher mes lunettes. Si tu veux quelques choses sers-toi ! »

Je revenais 10 secondes plus tard, mes lunettes noir au bout du nez. Regardant l'heure Reno me dit qu'il fallait se mettre en marche. Mettant nos sacs en bandoulière sur nos épaules nous sortîmes de l'appartement après que j'eus verrouillé ma porte.

« Sayu' ton rêve, tu l'as refait cette nuit ? » Me demanda mon ami de vampire.

« Oui... Par contre il y a eu un petit changement. Je marche dans cette ruelle sombre, puis arrivée presque au bout je me retourne en sentant une présence. Je demande s'il y a quelqu'un sauf que, comme d'hab', personne ne me répond, puis dans la pénombre j'aperçois deux yeux couleur or avec une lueur sauvage au fond du regard de l'inconnu... Je sais que c'est un homme, que c'est un vampire. Tu vois d'habitude je me réveille à ce moment-là, or cette fois il me dit d'une voix grave et profonde : « Je t'attendais Sayuri... ». Et je me suis réveillée ! »

« Tu sais que t'es bizarre ? »

« Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Voui je t'aime ! » Me répondit t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je n'aime pas trop les marques d'affection comme celle-là, mais bon comme c'est son tempérament, je le laissais faire. Et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'un vampire vous prend dans ses bras ! Je me suis dégagée, et ai regardé dans toutes les directions possibles qu'il m'était données de voir.

« Encore cette impression?Sayu'... »

« Oui... Cela faisait une semaine que ça avait cessé ! Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression que ce qui me regarde me veut du mal... Au contraire. »

« Mouais... En tout cas la seule fois ou j'ai pu _LE _voirje n'ai aperçu qu'une ombre... » Me chuchota t-il tout en regardant vers le toit d'un immeuble de 10 étages.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée sans encombre en discutant de tout et de rien. Arrivés à destination nous nous assîmes à côté l'un de l'autre. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Il faut dire que, quand je suis arrivée au lycée je ne connaissais personne, j'étais seule, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Les gens avaient un peu peur de lui. Il restait seul dans son pauvre coin. Moi j'étais toujours entourée de gens, j'étais la nouvelle attraction, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une gaijin française venait au Japon. Au début on se sent bien, on est le centre d'occupation, et puis finalement on se rend compte que les gens se fichent de votre personnalité à part quelques exceptions... Puis il est venu me parler, et de fil en aiguille on est devenu meilleur ami.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant le début des cours et notamment le début du supplice pour moi : 2h de maths ! Heureusement que Reno était là pour me réveiller et m'aider. La matinée passa, tranquillement mais surement, enchaînant les cours. Puis vînt enfin l'heure de la délivrance : l'heure du déjeuner. Nous montâmes les escaliers qui menaient au toit. Arrivés à destination, Reno ouvrit la porte et une voix nous interpella :

- « Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai faim moi ! » Dit la voix avec une mine boudeuse.

« T'es là depuis combien de temps Ko-ki ? » Demanda Reno.

« Cela va faire 1h... »

« T'as encore séché ? Sale délinquant ! » Dis-je en le taquinant.

« Ce n'est que la physique après tout... T'as apporté le casse-croûte Reno ? »

« Ouais... Lion... » Lui répondit t-il en lui lançant une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rouge...

« J'aime le sang de lion ! Comment font-ils pour avoir tout ce stock de sang ? Hum c'est bon... »

« J'en sais que dalle et je m'en fiche... Bonne appétit. »

Ko-Ki et moi-même lui rendîmes sont « bon appétit » et mangeâmes en silence. Notre repas terminé, nous parlâmes et rigolâmes des imbécilités de notre cher ami et vampire Ko-ki. Je suis entourée de vampire je sais... La sonnerie retenti, les cours reprenais.

- « J'espère que tu vas en cours Ko-ki... » Lui dis-je une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- « Pfff... T'as du bol que c'est le japonais... Bon allez à plus! » Après nous avoir fais un signe il s'éclipsa.

L'après-midi passa plutôt vite, la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentissant, Reno et moi quittâmes les cours ensemble. Il me raccompagna, mais au moment ou nous arrivions devant mon immeuble une bande de 4 individus nous aborda :

« Hey' mec t'as une bien jolie copine ! Tu nous la prêtes pour quelques heures ? »

Dit un des 4 jeune hommes en faisant signe aux 3 autres de nous encercler. Je regardais Reno avec frayeur, des frissons me parcoururent le dos... Reno, lui , me tenait fermement le bras. Voyant que mon ami ne répondait pas, celui qui venait de parler s'approcha de mon ami, ce dernier étant plus petit que le vampire il dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mec ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? A moins que t'ai perdu ta langue ! File-moi ta copine ! Elle va être contente, j'vais la faire rêver! »Répondit-il en me lançant un regard plus que lubrique.

Ce qui ne plût pas à Reno. Il me lâcha le bras à une telle vitesse que je vis seulement ou il avait atterrit: au cou du pervers. Puis, sans aucun mal, il souleva notre agresseur qui ne touchait plus terre. Ses hommes écarquillaient de surprise, leurs yeux. Leur chef, enfin je suppose, se débattait tant, que Reno serrait de plus en plus sa prise sur le cou de l'autre. C'est alors que le vampire planta ses yeux dans ceux du vicieux et lui dit d'une voix si dure, si froide que j'en eu des frissons :

« Repose les yeux sur elle, et je te tue! »

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres si belles, et ses crocs d'un blanc immaculé ressortirent. Puis il relâcha l'énergumène, qui s'enfuit piteusement la queue entre les jambes, ses subordonnés le suivant. Reno se retourna pour me prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« Tu vas bien ? Viens, je te raccompagne. »

« Ça pourrais mieux aller. Merci. »

Il me raccompagna et resta quelques minutes pour être sûr s'il pouvait me laisser seule. Après être partit, je me mis à mes devoirs. Les ayant terminés une heure plus tard, je suis allée me doucher, puis me connecter sur internet. Quand l'heure du souper fut venu, je me suis préparée un bon repas que j'ai mangé en 20 minutes.

Je passais par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me passer une crème sur le visage, et ai regardé l'heure sur ma montre : 20h30. C'était l'heure d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de me coucher, ce que je fis sans tarder.

_Je marchais dans une petite ruelle. Elle était sombre, je ne voyais pratiquement rien à part la fin de cette dernière. Je sentais un regard sur moi qui se fit de plus en plus insistant. Je me suis retournée, cherchant du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose ayant une paire d'yeux. C'est à ce moment que je **les vis**..._

_Ils étaient d'or, et on pouvait voir au fond de ses prunelles quelque chose de... sauvage. Puis je vis ,en même temps que j'entendis sa voix grave et profonde si agréable, **ses crocs.**.. Il me disait:_

_- « Sayuri,je t'attendais... »_

___L'entendre prononcer mon prénom réveilla en moi, un sentiment...  
Ce sentiment était pour cet inconnu...Pour ce vampire...Et j'allais en payer le prix..._

C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée ! Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais toute transpirante. Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée, bon sang ? Dégoutée de ne pas connaître la suite de mon rêve, j'ai sauté du lit direction la salle de bain. J'ai pris une douche fraîche, ce qui me réveilla et emporta ma mauvaise humeur. N'ayant pas faim je me mis devant la télé, mettant la chaine des clips vidéos, et l'ai regardée en chantant les chansons que je connaissais déjà. Je regardais l'heure : 07h30. Je devais partir. J'allais fermer la fenêtre de ma chambre, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'il pleuvait des cordes ! Temps pourri...J'ai couru me chercher un parapluie, puis suis sortie de chez moi. Quel dommage que le mardi Reno ne vienne pas me chercher... J'étais devant mon immeuble, mon MP4 dans les oreilles en écoutant Rain Falls de NEGA qui, je trouvais, était très bien adaptée pour la situation, quand j'entendis quelqu'un me siffler. Je me suis retournée et ai vu juste derrière moi, non pas Reno comme je le pensais, mais les quatre individus d'hier. Le chef s'approcha de moi tout en me jaugeant avec cette lueur perverse au fond de ses yeux.

- « Alors ma belle,ton copain n'est pas là ? Dommage pour toi... » Dit il à mon attention.

Je me suis retournée et ai pressé le pas, sans compter les trois autres qui me bloquaient le passage... Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Je sentais la peur... Elle se creusait un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur qui battait un peu plus fort à chaque regard qu'ils me lançaient. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche, me crispant. J'ai tourné sur moi-même pour voir le pervers qui m'examinait avec appétit. Il mit sa deuxième sur mon autre hanche, me tirant violemment vers lui, me collant ses hideuses lèvres de détraqué sur les miennes. Je me dégageais brutalement, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas, et il me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » Couinais-je.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se débat la petite ! » Répondit-il en me poussant violemment au sol trempé par la pluie.

Le choc me coupa le souffle quelques secondes, mon tortionnaire se mettant à cheval sur moi, me regardant pitoyablement, et commença à m'embrasser. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, je ne voulais pas que ces salauds soient satisfaits, mais le barrage céda et l'eau salée coula sur mes joues... C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit.


End file.
